La Esperanza Debida
by Tepo
Summary: Tenten admira y respeta a Neji, pero el chico resulta todo un enigma, que con el paso del tiempo ha logrado ir descifrando; un chico del cual se enamoro irremediablemente. Un viaje temporal mostrará las facetas más relevantes de su relación antes de su fatídico final.


**Antes de Empezar:**

Fic dedicado a Vale. Espero te guste, y disculpa enormemente la tardanza. Prometo que te va a gustar.

* * *

 **01- Un Viaje sin Destino.**

Cuando Rock Lee cayó derrotado, Neji se dio la vuelta sin esperar nada; no hubo un último intercambio de palabras o algún gesto amable. El chico del traje verde golpeó el suelo con impotencia, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, furioso consigo mismo por haber vuelto a perder. Tenten simplemente sonrió y le siguió el paso al Hyuga.

-Volviste a ganar- comentó Tenten con tono afable.

-Un resultado predecible- declaró el Hyuga llanamente-. Ninguno de los tres esperaba un resultado distinto, en realidad. Aun con ese estúpido brillo en los ojos, y su decepción, es evidente que su frustración es contra sí mismo.

-Ha mejorado.

-¿Lo ha hecho?- inquirió Neji parando en seco y volteando a ver a la chica; su sorpresa parecía genuina.

La diferencia de habilidad y poder entre Neji y Rock Lee era tan enorme que con toda sinceridad los progresos del segundo pasaban desapercibidos al primero, mas allá de reconocer nuevas técnicas de combate, las cuales al final resultaban más o menos igual de ineficaces, lo cual suponía… una total pérdida de tiempo. Llevaban ya un año entero como compañeros en el mismo equipo, y habían dado resultados efectivos; incluso, habían resultado ser el equipo que más rápido progresaba de toda la generación, y según decían el más impresionante desde hace algunos años. Y gran parte de esa fama residía en Neji, el Hyuga prodigio.

-Rock Lee no es el único que ha progresado, todos lo hemos hecho- declaró Tenten sonriendo-. Es normal que la distancia entre ustedes dos no se acorte.

-Y nunca lo hará- afirmó el joven retomando su marcha.

-¿Entonces porque sigues luchando contra él?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al Hyuga; la mayoría de las personas no lo habrían notado, por su rostro permanentemente inexpresivo y ofuscado, pero Tenten lo notó. Fue una pausa en su caminar, una pausa de breves segundos; incluso los más observadores lo habrían atribuido a un paso en falso, pero eso era ridículo: un Hyuga no falsea. Por supuesto, a veces no bastaba con ser observador y perspicaz, sino que necesitabas algo de conocimiento; antecedentes, dirían algunos. Cercanía, prefería pensar Tenten. La pregunta había perturbado los pensamientos del Hyuga, aunque fuera por breves segundos.

-Él desea hacerlo- respondió el Hyuga de forma tajante, sin dignarse a intercambiar siquiera una breve mirada con su compañera-. Carece del sentido común para abandonarlo.

-¿Por qué no negarte?

-Nadie puede escapar de su destino- Neji en esta ocasión si volteó a verla-. Rock Lee necesita un recordatorio.

-Una idea que se niega a aceptar- comentó Tenten divertida-. Es bastante torpe.

-Lo es.

-Aun así… me siento un poco mal por él- la chica soltó un suspiro-. Realmente se esfuerza, y aun con sus limitaciones, se ha esforzado en especializarse por tanto tiempo…

-Ya lo has dicho tú misma: tiene limitaciones. Y es demasiado necio para aceptarlas. Es más fuerte que otros, a los que vencería en un parpadeo; pero la jerarquía de poder no cambiara para un ninja incompleto.

Tenten era consciente, más que cualquier otra persona ajena al equipo, de lo increíble que era la capacidad de Neji; y ciertamente sus palabras no carecían de sentido y fuerza. Cada día que pasaba, Neji rendía homenaje a sus propias palabras con una nueva victoria, una nueva demostración de poder que aplastaba los intentos inútiles, y bastantes breves, que Rock Lee tenia de superarlo. No obstante, la batalla transcendía los aspectos físicos de la misma; era una batalla que confrontaba la determinación de ambos varones. Una guerra entre el fatídico destino que Neji defendía y el esfuerzo obsesivo de Rock Lee.

La balanza hasta el momento se había inclinado hacia Neji, en absolutamente todos los encuentros, lo cual resultaba poéticamente hermoso en su fatalismo; pero la voluntad de fuego que Rock Lee había heredado tan dignamente de la aldea de la hoja también tenía su melancólico encanto romántico: la lucha contra el destino. Su sentido común le decía que con toda seguridad Neji siempre seria el vencedor, pues el chico no subestimaba a sus oponentes. Lo daba todo para aplastarlos, con la fuerza de un destino irrevocable e irrefrenable; al pelear, el joven Hyuga se volvía aún más despiadado que sus tajantes y frías palabras. Era perfecto, y nunca cometería un error; eso era lo que con toda seguridad mantendría permanentemente a Rock Lee muy por debajo de, siquiera, una sola victoria contra el prodigioso muchacho.

Para algunos, podría ser impresionante la despiadada, inflexible y poderosa determinación que Neji demostraba defendiendo una idea tan depresiva y nada motivadora; pero ella no era tan estúpida, y entendía la verdadera motivación detrás de los argumentos. Si Neji se demostraba así mismo, sin excepción y sin lugar a dudas, que el destino era una sentencia irrevocable, podría vivir afrontando la muerte de su padre con dolor y odio hacia Hiashi Hyuga; aceptar que un hombre podía luchar contra su destino, lo ponía en la difícil situación de aceptar que su padre no fue capaz de salvar su propia vida. La fatalidad exoneraba a su padre de haberlo abandonado a tan temprana edad. Por eso a veces, solo a veces, por más que sonriera con satisfacción al ver a Neji superar una nueva prueba, un nuevo enfrentamiento, una nueva misión con un rotundo éxito… en lo más profundo de su corazón, se sentía decepcionada.

Pero ella no tenía la respuesta ante la interrogante de como sanar un alma tan herida como la de su compañero. Puede que como compañero, se le diera fatal la convivencia, pero como ninja era el ejemplo más perfecto de talento natural y determinación. Era un tornado de odio, un arma perfecta, y nadie en su sano juicio pretendería cambiarlo… aun así, ahí estaba ella, cuestionando con preguntas cuyas respuestas ya conocía de antemano.

-¿Por qué me haces esa clase de preguntas?- inquirió Neji parando y volteando a verla con interés. Ella se encogió de hombros y le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

-Es solo que Rock Lee…

-No- interrumpió Neji; y eso sí que la sorprendió.

Neji era un chico paciente y sereno, que parecía tener siempre la situación bajo control y por tanto se daba tiempo de escuchar a los demás; aunque se permitía escuchar a los enemigos, amigos, extraños, las palabras de estos nunca parecían sorprenderlo del todo sino confirmar alguna idea preconcebida que ya se gestaba en su mente, a la cual por regla general ya tenía un argumento para destrozar en breves segundos, o en algunos casos apoyar con apenas una frase. Pero en esta ocasión, el rostro de Neji adopto una expresión hostil y sus palabras se volvieron apresuradas.

-¿Por qué me haces ese tipo de preguntas?- repitió Neji dando un paso para acercarse a ella-. Preguntas tan irrelevantes, tan… inquisitivas.

-No quise molestarte- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo haces, y mucho- replicó el Hyuga mirándola con severidad- ¿Qué pretendes? Cuestionar mis motivaciones no hará que encuentres un punto débil en las mismas: yo soy la prueba viviente de mis propias palabras.

-¿Qué? Yo no quiero…

-Tienes miedo- interrumpió nuevamente el Hyuga con marcado enojo-. Eres débil, mucho más débil que Rock Lee.

Las palabras hicieron palidecer a Tenten, que retrocedió como si le hubieran asestado un golpe en el vientre.

-Eras mejor que él, superior en todos los aspectos, y en cuestión de meses termino por superarte- continuó Neji sonriendo con perversa satisfacción al observar el rostro de su compañera-. Y por más que mejores, no lograras superarlo de nuevo. Quisieras ver a Rock Lee triunfar, solo para mantener viva la esperanza de lograr ser fuerte nuevamente; pero tu destino siempre fue mantenerte en ese nivel. Deberías aceptar que careces de la fortaleza necesaria.

-¡Neji, yo siempre te he apoyado!- replicó la chica ofendida y sorprendida en partes iguales-. No puedo creer que te atrevas a pensar eso de mí.

-No careces de habilidad y probablemente serás la mejor Kunoichi de la aldea. Pero ahora mismo eres el eslabón más débil del equipo.

Tenten observó a su compañero, confundida ante su actitud. Era cierto, no podía negar que era la más débil del equipo, pero hasta ese momento Neji nunca la había agredido; aun así, con dolor, se dio cuenta de que había aceptado con resignación un papel menor en el equipo y ni siquiera había intentado medir sus fuerzas con sus compañeros.

-Los exámenes Chunin se acercan- comentó el ninja dándose la vuelta, suavizando sus palabras-. Te necesitamos. Mantente enfocada; sé que superaremos todas las pruebas con facilidad.

-S-si…- asintió ella tratando de serenarse.

Apretó los puños y agachó la mirada con pesar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Tenten…

-¿Si?- ella alzó la mirada con desconfianza.

-Estoy seguro que los tres pasaremos el examen- declaró el joven en tono neutro.

Era su forma de pedir disculpas. Ella no pudo evitar, aunque fuera solamente por el tímido intento de hacer las paces, esbozar una sonrisa.

-Seguro que si- asintió ella.

* * *

Ver caer a Neji fue toda una revelación. Pero verlo levantarse, en un sentido figurado, fue lo que realmente le dio un vuelco a su corazón; contra todo pronóstico, Naruto había desafiado al destino y aplastado las convicciones del joven Hyuga. Aun así, eso no lo dejó derrotado y humillado; sino lleno de una nueva energía. En un principio, pensó que eso había sido obra enteramente de Naruto, quien había implantado su camino del ninja en Neji.

Pero su propio compañero fue el encargado de desmentir esa idea.

-Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, para mí…

Tenten bajó el pergamino y lo enrolló con delicadeza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Al alzar la vista, pudo ver a Neji observándola con atención. Ella le entregó el pergamino de vuelta, con un ligero temblor en su mano.

-¿Es legítimo?- preguntó ella con delicadeza.

-Es su letra. No la he olvidado- declaró Neji con una media sonrisa en el rostro-. Y sus palabras están más cargadas de sabiduría de lo que las recordaba.

Ella agachó la mirada.

-Rock Lee tal vez no pueda recuperarse- declaró ella con pesar-. No pudo escapar a su destino.

-Tal vez esa batalla solo comienza- replicó Neji pensativo-. No es el final de su camino. Ahora mismo, es el ave enjaulada que debe buscar la manera de salir.

-¿Crees que vuelva a ser un ninja?- preguntó sin disimular su sorpresa.

-No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad-. Pero lo deseo.

La respuesta le sacó una enorme sonrisa a la Kunoichi, que asintió con satisfacción.

-He sido un imbécil, Tenten. No solo con Rock Lee… también contigo- el chico desvió la mirada avergonzado; una expresión que nunca había pensado que lograría ver en el Hyuga, y que le pareció increíblemente adorable-. Deseo pedirte una disculpa.

-No deberías…

-No, Tenten, yo…

-No deberías- interrumpió ella de forma tajante-. Porque no deseo que te vuelvas un imbécil condescendiente.

Neji guardó silencio, sorprendido ante las palabras de su compañera que lo miraba de vuelta con extrema serenidad.

-No necesito tu lastima- continuó ella-. Solo tú respeto, y ese prefiero ganármelo. Aun si para ello debo primero limpiar el piso con tu rostro.

Neji sonrió. Y soltó una carcajada; y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Te respeto. Por eso quise compartir esto contigo.

-¿Las últimas palabras de tu padre?

-La verdad- respondió Neji en tono neutro-. Tal vez una verdad que solo habría aceptado viniendo de mi propio padre, pero una verdad que lo trasciende: uno forja su propio destino, aun con las circunstancias más adversas.

-Admito que me gusta más pensar que es así.

-En realidad, eso solo me preocupa más- replicó el joven alzando la mirada al cielo-. Ahora sé que Rock Lee podría vencerme en cualquier momento. O tu…

-Puede ser.

-Pero no se los dejare fácil- agregó con una sonrisa confiada.

-Me ofendería que lo hicieras.

Neji la observó unos segundos antes de acercarse y abrazarla con fuerza. Ella no correspondió al abrazo, y en su lugar su rostro estallo en rojo; su pulso se aceleró, pero ella fue incapaz de moverse un centímetro o de emitir palabra alguna.

-Gracias. Por estar para mí- dijo el chico separándose de ella-. También estaré ahí para ti. Y para Rock Lee. Y todos mis amigos.

-D-de nada- respondió ella sonriendo nerviosa, aun con el rostro sonrojado.

En ese momento, Tenten entendió que estaba enamorada de él.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

La idea original de este fic era realizar un one shot de esta pareja, no obstante a medida que lo escribía sentía que desmerecía demasiado a los personajes; además, aunque no fueran mi ship favorito de Naruto, estaba desperdiciando una oportunidad de desarrollar una relación diferente.

Lo que me vino a la mente fue, respetando hasta cierto punto el canon, desarrollar una historia un poco más compleja con unos saltos temporales de por medio. En concepto, la idea me parece brillante, aunque para ello tuve que omitir el lemon en este primer capítulo que abarca los orígenes de los personajes. No se preocupen! No tardare mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo.

No estoy seguro de si lo dejare en tres o cuatro capítulos, no obstante, será un fic corto. Disfruten y no olviden dejarme un comentario. Hasta pronto!


End file.
